channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
Veggie Brother Infinité
Veggie Brother Infinité, also known as Veggie Brother 10, is the tenth series of the online reality TV show, Veggie Brother. This is the fourth series to be broadcast on TiBB Two. This was the last to be broadcast on CeBB Trois (with French subtitles) before it relaunched as TiBB Three. It launched on 11 October 2019, premiered on 14 October 2019, and it will be the second longest series at 182 days ending on 10 April 2020. It is the fourth series of the show to be produced in video format, as opposed to the text and picture article-esque format of previous series. It is the second series to be split into phases; with the first 2 weeks being reserved for Celebrities, the second 8 weeks for the Teens, the third 12 weeks for the Adults, and the last 6 weeks for the final few housemates, which will be called "Team Infinité". Veggie Brother Infinité was announced on 2 July 2019, as an early series renewal due to the success of the previous series. Production Auditions Veggie Brother picked the housemates by having them selected out of all civilians in the world. Presenters In July 2019, it was announced that Josiah Stuart would be returning as the host of Veggie Brother; whilst Nicky Pepper would host the Wednesday highlights shows, and the long-time spin-off show; VB Xtra After Show. Format changes For the tenth series of Veggie Brother, Vote to Save will be returning from last series. The 5-point nominations format from the last series returns. Like the last two series, penalty points were not only issued in rule breaks; they were also issued if a housemate was nominating incorrectly, and in addition to the £1,000,000 prize; the winner will also get a £250 gift certificate from show sponsor Veg Mobile, a trip of a lifetime courtesy of Unendlich Ein Airlines, and a photo spread and interview in Starweek Magazine. During the first 6 weeks of the game, Power Housemate and Devoid were a part of the game like in the previous series and previous teen series. However, due to backlash and demand from viewers and ex-housemates alike, Power Housemate and Devoid competitions were discontinued after Week 6, and the Power Challenges from the eighth series returned from Week 7 onwards to the finale. The points system for the final was the modified system from the final of Veggie Brother 2019 with 4-8, 10, and 12 points being given by the jurors, and 572 points to be given by the televoting based off of proportional representation. Production changes Veggie Brother uses a customised version of the worldwide logo for Big Brother. After a year of using the Big Brother UK theme as the theme music, Veggie Brother Infinité reverts back to Qleo's "Someone's Watching Me". Housemates Main article: List of Veggie Brother Infinité Housemates On Day 1, the celebrities entered the house; On Day 15, the teens entered the house, on Day 71, the adults entered, and on Day 106, the two adult intruders entered. Weekly summary The main events in the Veggie Brother House are summarised in the table below. A typical week begins with nominations, followed by the shopping task, and ends with the eviction of a housemate during the Friday and/or Sunday episodes. Evictions, tasks, and other events for a particular week are noted. The diary of happenings in the house are listed in order of sequence. Tasks Teens Adults Team Infinité Competitions (Weeks 1 to 6 ONLY) Celebrities Teens Power Deck (Weeks 1 to 6 ONLY) The Power Deck is a new twist to change the game and show the housemates that Veggie Brother is a game and is no longer a popularity contest. The Power Deck will give select housemates access to itself for nomination discussion, potential Devoid use, and for Power Housemate and Devoid Competitions. This was discontinued along with Power Housemates and Devoid Competitions at the end of Week 6. ; Colour key: : Won the title of Power Housemate : Won the Devoid : Was saved and no longer nominated : Was nominated and eligible to play for Devoid : Was eligible to play for Devoid : Was not eligible to play for Devoid : Was evicted Celebrities } | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | |- ! Felix | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! James | | | | |- ! Nathan | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Brya | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Jaime | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Dražen | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=2 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Selina | | colspan=3 style="background:salmon;" | |} Teens } | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Carsten | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| | |- ! Grace | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Jesse | | | | |- ! Katerina | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | |- ! Leigh | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | |- ! Nessa | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | |- ! Mack | style="background:#959FFD;"| | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:#959FFD;"| |- ! Alia | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Candie | | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Freya | | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=2 style="background:salmon;" | |- ! Brœn | style="background:#959FFD;"| | colspan=3 style="background:salmon;" | |} Power Challenges This series at random points in the game (starting from Week 7), housemates will be able to either gain their place in Team Infinité, keep themselves from being nominated, or saving themselves from eviction. Housemates who earn their spot in "Team Infinité" will be able to nominate, but will not be able to be nominated. Alternately, the final Power Challenge for the Teen and Adult phases will decide the final 3 nominees for either phase; whilst for the Team Infinité phase, the Power Challenges will guarantee at least 3 of the final 12 housemates a spot in the finale. There will be a special Power Challenge for the Adult Phase; one for the two intruders and the person who wins will become an official housemate, whilst the other gets evicted. There will also be a special Power Challenge for Team Infinité; Housemates who win these challenges throughout part of the phase will involve revoking someone's nomination rights (with automatic nomination) for the week. Teens Adults Team Infinité VB Power Coins From Week 6 onward, VB Power Coins return after a 1 series absence. VB Power Coins are the renamed VB Tokens from Week 17 of the Adult phase of Veggie Brother Revolution. This time, the number of coins a housemate has can affect the weekly eviction vote to save or the final vote to win, depending on if they are nominated or not. If housemates pass tasks, everyone receives between 10 and 50 coins. If housemates fail tasks, the amount of coins never changes. If housemates are nominated, they will lose 25 coins from their total. If housemates break any major rules, they will lose 30 coins. If housemates are evicted, leave voluntarily, or get ejected, they will lose all of their coins. Any coins lost upon eviction or walking will go to a housemate of one's choosing, unless coin totals are frozen, in which all coins are lost. Housemates from the Adult batch will have the option to freeze their coin total at the same amount until Team Infinité begins on Day 155 (the exceptions to this is when a housemate passes a secret mission, then points get added and immediately frozen again). VB Power Coins collected by housemates will crossover into the other batches. Teens Adults Team Infinité Nominations table The first housemate in each box was nominated for either 4 or 3 points, and the second housemate was nominated for either 2 points or 1 point; unless otherwise noted. Celebrity phase Teen phase Adult phase Team Infinité Finale points detailed Points received Celebrity phase Teen phase |} Adult phase Team Infinité Notes * Due to the scheduling of the first batch of the game, the first round of nominations took place the day after entry; rather than the day of the Devoid competition. * Every housemate nominated 1 person for 5 points, and during the first 2 batches, the Power Housemate nominated 1 person with 10 points. * Due to Brœn's rule-breaking, Veggie Brother made it so only the reigning Power Housemate and the previous week's nominees (pre and post-devoid) could nominate. * This week, Housemates nominated by playing Nominations Tag. The Power Housemate person who starts the chain (who cannot be chosen as they have already named someone) and the last person not chosen will be safe for the week. All but 3 of the housemates nominated 1 person for 5 points, the Power Housemate nominated 1 person with 10 points. Due to Nominations Tag, the Devoid was deactivated for a week. * Due to Mack's rule-breaking (with influence from Katerina) in the final Devoid competition, the rest of the Devoid competition was cancelled, and Katerina was nominated. * Due to the number of housemates remaining, there were no nominations held and the eviction was held as a Power Challenge. * The losing gender of the Battle of the Sexes task would not be able to nominate. * Instead of the housemates voting on who should stay, the intruder eviction was held as a Power Challenge. * Despite Frankie's ejection, the intruder eviction still happened. * As a result of having the most Power Coins, Eliana was tasked to send someone other than herself or the intruders into Team Infinité. She chose Logan to be the first Adult sent to the final phase of the game. All other Team Infinité housemates negotiated with Veggie Brother to re-enter on Day 113. * Weeks 18 and 19 were double eviction weeks (Week 18 was a 24-hour double eviction week), in order to accommodate the shortened series length. * The remaining housemates competed in a Power Challenge in place of nominations. The housemates that won became the next two Adults in Team Infinité, with the three remaining housemates being nominated. * The housemate who was evicted first on Day 134 would choose one of the other two nominees to be evicted. Reception *The series has gotten very positive criticism from critics and the public alike. Some critics liked the removal of the Big Brother US-style elements. The 4 most recent winners of Veggie Brother, Sharon Fretlånd, Aria Symons, Kyana Verity, and Dominic Verita all commended Veggie Brother for a fantastic series so far, and are looking forward to what lies ahead for the show. Trivia *As of the end of Week 6, this is the first series since Revolution to not have Power Housemate or Devoid. Because of this, this is the first series where a major change to the format of the game happens mid-series. External links